finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guadosalam
Guadosalam ˌgwaɾosə'ɫam is the city of the Guado, and gateway to the Farplane in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The city sits on the path from the north bank of the Moonflow and the southern trail of the Thunder Plains. It comprises three levels with the exits at the bottom most points, the path to the Farplane on the upper level, and the Palace, residence of the current leader, at the center, Guadosalam is the birth town of Seymour Guado. The city is inside an underground cavern, where the walls and walkways are the twisted roots of the trees of the Moonflow's north bank and the city resembles an underground swamp. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Yuna and her guardians pass through the city on their pilgrimage and are invited to meet with Maester Seymour who has taken an interest in the young summoner. After showing the group a magical sphere projection of images of Zanarkand and Lady Yunalesca, he proposes to Yuna. Yuna heads to the Farplane to speak with the images of her parents and make her decision. The party accompanies her to speak with their own deceased loved ones, and Tidus and Yuna share a moment when she urges him to conjure an image of his mother, bringing up resentment towards Jecht. Upon leaving the Farplane, the former Guado Maester, Lord Jyscal, appears and drops a sphere at Yuna's feet. She takes the sphere and sends Jyscal back to his resting place. Yuna goes to the Palace to deliver her decision to Seymour, while the rest wait outside and contemplate what would happen if Yuna accepted the proposal. After learning Seymour had left for the temple at Macalania, the group gathers Yuna and heads on their way toward the Thunder Plains. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Following the defeat of Sin, the Eternal Calm was not a happy time for the Guado. The remaining Ronso sought vengeance for the crimes committed by Maester Seymour on their race and, fearing their retribution, the Guado fled their home and took refuge in the Macalania Woods. The city lay empty for a time until the Leblanc Syndicate moved in and made it their base of operations, with Leblanc turning the Palace into her personal Chateau. Tobli, an aspiring stage producer, also has office space in the city. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection Mechanics If Tidus talks with Lulu after Yuna enters Seymour's mansion, when talking to Lulu a third time she will say "I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with her Yuna". Replying "Too late" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying "You're more my type, Lulu" will increase Lulu's affection value by eight. If Tidus talks with Rikku after Yuna enters Seymour's mansion, she will ask "It's your big chance, huh?" Replying "I guess you're right" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying "I'd rather have you, Rikku" will increase Rikku's affection value by eight. Watching Kimahri leave the item shop will increase his affection value by six. When the player returns to Guadosalam later on in the game, but before defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking with Lulu in the Farplane will boost her affection value by eight. After defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking to Lulu in the Farplane will further increase her affection value by eight. As in every other location, when the party is spread out, the one Tidus talks to first gains affection points. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions (Chapter 2) Strip Search :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' The Leblanc Syndicate may have stolen the Gullwings's hard-earned sphere, but you're going to sneak into Chateau Leblanc and steal it right back! Locate the Syndicate members deployed across Spira and relieve them of their clothing. * Objective: Acquire three women's Syndicate uniforms. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. * Reward: None Faking and Entering :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Nobody steals from the Gullwings! Break into Chateau Leblanc and take back what is rightfully yours! * Objective: Recover the stolen sphere. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they steal three uniforms. * Reward: Crimson Sphere 10, Healing Light Garment Grid. Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Guadosalam the player must complete the following: * Chapter 1 – The player must find Tromell and speak to him four times at the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 1 – The player must find the three musicians by walking around the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 2 – The player must gather three Syndicate uniforms and complete the Leblanc Chateau infiltration. * Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet. * Chapter 5 – The player must find Tromell and speak with him twice. Areas * Seymour's Mansion ** Chateau Leblanc * Wood Clearing * Farplane * Time Capsule * Tobli Productions * Data Dealer Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' | valign="top" | Guadosalam Shop |} ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Treasures ''Final Fantasy X'' * Al Bhed Primer Vol. XIII * 3000 gil * Elixir * Mega-Potion * Hi-Potion x2 ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Musical Themes The theme that plays while in Guadosalam in Final Fantasy X is known as "Guadosalam". The theme is arranged for piano on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in the town is again called "Guadosalam" on the Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack. Gallery Etymology Guadosalam consists of two words: Guado, which is the name of the inhabitant tribe, and the Salam (سلام) which is the Arabic word for "Peace". Its synonymous meaning in Indonesian and Malay language, "Salam" means "to greet" and "to shake one's hand upon meeting". de:Guadosalam es:Guadosalam Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations